survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Ride, Not a Game
"A Ride, Not a Game" 'is the ninth episode of [[SurvivORG: PORGlau|''SurvivORG: PORGlau]]. Episode Summary Day 20 The next merge challenge for Melemumuu was the slide puzzle challenge, called the "Super Slide Puzzle". Waful, Drew, and Katie were the only players to finish the slide of a picture of a spy in less than 6 minutes. Drew had a time of 5:13 but was beaten by Katie's 4:37, who was then beaten by Waful, who narrowly won Individual Immunity with a time of 4:26. Challenges '''Immunity Challenge: Super Slide Puzzle After entering the timer and challenge command in their submissions channel, the castaways had to complete a 5x5 slide puzzle. Winner: Tribal Council Day 21 Melemumuu came in for their next Tribal Council as a merged tribe. Right away, the vote was up for grabs as multiple names were thrown out as targets, but the intertribal alliance of Waful, Victor, JP and Tim had decided to target Golden, as JP and Tim had agreed to target a former Koror the past tribal. However, Victor's possession of the Ulong Hidden Immunity Idol, along with Loren still having the Immunity Idol from the auction led to JP and Tim coming up with a plan to flush one of the idols while still keeping their alliance with Victor and Waful, after Golden heard he was being targeted by his former Ulong tribemates and came up with a plan with Katie and Barney to split the votes 4-4-4 between Victor and Ajay by using his Extra Vote, teaming up with Dark and the former Korors. Upon learning of JP and Tim's betrayal, Victor and Waful decided to regroup with Loren and Ajay in order to vote to vote the former, also looking into clearing up any suspicions the two had regarding of their possible alliance with the two Korors. While it seemed like things were heading towards a 4-4-4 tie between JP, Victor and Ajay, with the Ulong side unsure of how to use their two idols, and aware that Barney possessed the Koror one, Drew decided to vote with the Ulongs out of distrust of JP. However, Loren had informed Victor of Ajay's desire to flip on him due to his increasing big target, while poisoning the well and making sure both of them would distrust each other in the long run. Out of fear Ajay would flip and send him home with the idol in his pocket, Victor asked Loren to play his idol on him, as it was only valid for this round and they both assumed Loren wouldn't be receiving votes. At Tribal, Golden used his Extra Vote in order to put two votes on Victor, but most were shocked when Loren played his idol on Victor, negating the four votes cast against him, while Drew had flipped to the "Ulong 4" and blindsided JP in a 5-3-0 vote, making him the first member of the PORGlau jury. Still in the Running Trivia * The episode title was said by JP, referring to his decision to double cross Victor and Waful and flush the former's Hidden Immunity Idol.